An area of ongoing research and development is in fitness management. In particular as various forms of exercise are continuously developed, there exists a need for systems for coaching user in the various forms of exercise.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.